bearfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Listen Up! (Episode Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Listen Up!", Season 1, episode 24. Transcript Welcome, What's That Smell? and Soothing Sounds Oh, hi, ha ha. It's so good to see you and you're just in time. I was just about to check the mail. Oh, look. I got mail. I love getting mail. I wonder what I've gotten Today. Ooh it's a package for, um, Bear. That's me. Wow I wonder what's inside. Well come on in. Hmm. Wait a second. What's that smell? It's you. Ooh. Tell me. Were you just playing in the woods? Cause you smell like trees. And I love trees. Sounds, Listen Up! (song) Listen up Ding dong There's a bell Roar There's a roar Whoo There's a yell Quack That's a duck Zzzzzz that's a snore Fast Fast There's some feet on the floor That quack, that roar, that rumbly snore, the clang of a bell and your feet on the floor Wonderful sounds Wonderful sounds On the street, in the air When you're walkin' around And if you're listenin' up to what's going down You can hear in your ear all the wonderful sounds Listen up Knock knock There's a knock Squeak There's a squeak Squawk There's a squawk Beep, beep That's a van. Meow That's a cat. Pop There's a pop. Boing What was that? All of the sounds That cat, that knock, that squeak, that squawk The music when you sing and the words when you talk Wonderful sounds Wonderful sounds On the street, in the air When you're walkin' around And if you're listenin' up to what's going down You can hear in your ear all the wonderful sounds Wonderful sounds All of the sounds The Birds in the air And your Shoes on the ground I say hey listen up to what's going Down And You'll hear in your ear all the wonderful sounds Whoo Pip and Pop make a Telephone Now I can lie down and listen to the waves lapping against the shore. While Ojo and Treelo get the camping stuff together. Huh? What's this? Tutter dances Tutter: You're camping! Not me! Good bye! Luna arrives at The Otter Pond, discusses about Sounds and The Goodbye Song See, Tutter, we told you. Yeah, it's really nice. I love camping. Well, I'd better get back up into the night sky. Oh. Well, there are other campsites that need my light tonight. Well, Luna, would you join us and singing a Goodbye Song before you go? Yeah, yeah, Join us. Join us. Oh, yeah, please. Oh I would love to. I would just love to. Hey this was really fun Bear, Treelo, Ojo, Tutter, Pip and Pop: Bye now. Wow, what a day. What a campout, ha ha ha. Well Thanks for visiting. Good night. Oh by the way, the best sound to me is where you say hello. I hope Good night, Tutter. Good night, Bear. Pip and Pop: Good night, Bear. Good night, Pip. Good night, Pop. Good night, Bear. Good night, Treelo. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts